


(Oh, thank you)

by Talvi



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22566427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talvi/pseuds/Talvi
Summary: Another poetry from Frank's (heartbroken) point of view.weirdly inspired on Blood?
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 9





	(Oh, thank you)

**Author's Note:**

> I just feel so comfortable writting poetry in this fandom  
> and using song quotes  
> i love these two

He looked at me and sang that he saw blood on the floor  
from the time I stabbed him after we fucked.  
Metaphorically.  
Of course.

But he bled once through his eyes  
when he knew I knew he lied to me  
maybe it wasn't blood  
but the stage lights.

I gave him all that he could drink and  
it has never been enough  
I gave him blood, blood, blood  
I'm the kind of human wreckage that he loves.

Trash me, G.  
I'll stab you later while  
you dream a fantasy girlfriend  
If I'm trash to you  
just listen to the rythmic guitar  
and sing above it  
about the way I suck on your blood.

It always came down to that.

Vampires will never hurt you, you said  
you forgot the centuries you've lived.


End file.
